User talk:Bexor/Armor Project/Function
Notes I like the list of notes. I was keeping a similar list myself... although your novel idea of writing the list down is amazing. I wish I thought of that. :p If you want me to work on anything in particular in the list let me know. Would it help if I tried to draft a general "Attribute headgear" or "Basic armor" page? I also wanted to say you're doing a great job with this project! Cheers! --''Glynnis'' (talk| ) 16:55, 11 January 2007 (CST) :I have to do it because I am scatterbrained and tend to think about 300 things at once. I live my life with lists! My memory is terrible so I like having a visual reference for what I'm supposed to be doing. Plus it's really gratifying to cross things off. :P :I think I'm doing okay for now. There will probably be 4 types of function pages (prof specific, common, no bonuses and headgear) and I actually wanted to do one of each first. And then start doing more and see if the format I used works. I've just been doing some armor galleries as well and my brother is over so I haven't been working as much on the wordy stuff. He's playing some racing game and it's hilarious because he keeps driving into walls. Hard to concentrate when you're laughing at that. :P :I may have to ask for your help when I get into the radiant page. Is there some easier way I can contact you? - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 18:20, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::I love adding things to a list, only so I can cross it off. :D When you need my help for something let me know. I think I'm much better at commenting on stuff than creating anyway. ::Can you check my Example insignia overview for Necromancer armor again? I tried to update the links like you suggested but I'm not sure I understood. The Armor bonus column should link to function pages. Update the link names on my page if I got it wrong. ::Send me a whisper if you see me in game. You can find my name(s) on my user page. --''Glynnis'' (talk| ) 15:39, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::I don't remember saying anything about updating links. :S My last comments are here User talk:Bexor/Armor Project - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 15:54, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::::Will the function pages be called "Survivor insignia" or "Survivor armor" or something else? Also what are you going to call the headgear attribute function page? --''Glynnis'' (talk| ) 15:58, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::::Survivor armor. And I was going to try combining attribute headgear onto one page. We'll see how it works out though. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 16:00, 12 January 2007 (CST) I think the in-game name for ritualist energy armor is Halcyon, not Halycon, but I'm not sure. I need to doublecheck. — Stylva (talk)( ) 10:12, 30 January 2007 (CST) :Yep, sometimes I think I'm dyslexic. :P - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 11:46, 30 January 2007 (CST) To Do *Correct headgear art links (may depend upon how the art pages are set up). *The following pages need to be created and then moved to the correct namespace once complete: ;Common (these all need profession specific redirects) :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Survivor armor :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Radiant armor :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Stalwart armor :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Brawler's armor :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Blessed armor :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Herald's armor :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Sentry's armor :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Attribute armor (should also have redirect "Attribute headgear") ;Warrior :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Knight's armor :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Stonefist armor :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Dreadnought armor :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Sentinel's armor :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Lieutenant's armor ;Ranger :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Frostbound armor :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Pyrebound armor :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Stormbound armor :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Scout's armor :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Earthbound armor :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Beastmaster's armor ;Monk :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Wanderer's armor :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Disciple's armor :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Anchorite's armor ;Necromancer :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Bloodstained armor :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Tormentor's armor :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Bonelace armor :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Minion Master's armor :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Blighter's armor :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Undertaker's armor ;Mesmer :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Virtuoso's armor :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Artificer's armor :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Prodigy's armor ;Elementalist :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Hydromancer armor :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Geomancer armor :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Pyromancer armor :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Aeromancer armor :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Prismatic armor ;Assassin :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Vanguard's armor :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Infiltrator's armor :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Saboteur's armor :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Nightstalker's armor ;Ritualist :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Shaman's armor :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Ghost Forge armor :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Mystic's armor ;Paragon :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Centurion's armor ;Dervish :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Windwalker armor :User:Bexor/Armor Project/Function/Forsaken armor Glynnis if you see something named incorrectly let me know or change it. I copied the names from the Insignia page, but chances are I may have misspelled something. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 10:41, 26 January 2007 (CST) :Almost forgot: are we doing "Basic armor" or "Warrior's armor"/"Ranger's armor"/etc. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 11:20, 26 January 2007 (CST) ::I think all of the names are correct. I reordered them to match the in-game order (except for Lieutenant's, since it's not currently on the trader /shrug). ::Yes, we are making basic armor since there is already something available. I don't know if we need separate "'s armor" for each profession. Can we keep most of the information on Basic armor and make it fit with a function page format? Can we cover all profession base stats on the basic armor page? --''Glynnis'' 19:11, 26 January 2007 (CST) :::I don't see any reason to have the information anywhere twice. I recommend making the Basic armor page have the "Profession's armor" information, following the new style and formatting, and then we can just redirect to it. Better make a draft first though just in case anyone gets cranky that we changed things too without changing all the rest. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 10:26, 27 January 2007 (CST) ::::Basic armor is ready for new formatting. Since I was the one who created it only 2 weeks ago, it think it's safe to change on the live article. I promise not to be cranky. :) I think we can easily cover all of the profs on this one page. --''Glynnis'' 08:22, 28 January 2007 (CST) :::::I moved Radiant to the namespace. I need to fix up the headgear thing though cause I'm not sure if it's correct. I was going to move Survivor too but I realised the headgear art wasn't listed yet. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 05:01, 30 January 2007 (CST) IT HAS STARTED I moved both Radiant and Survivor and created the redirects. Any edits should be made on those pages now. I completed the headgear for Survivor and it made me want separate articles for the headgear even more. As for now, I am leaving the old "Type A'rmor" pages, solely because they are linked to in so many different places. If you are editing pages ensure you use the new links ('a'rmor) or replace any old ones. Once most of the changes are made, the number of links should diminish and make it easier for us to delete the old names. We'd better get a move on on the other pages! :P Make sure if you copy and paste any tables that you don't copy from the old pages under my namespace. There are problems with x11 colours and IE7, and I didn't change the pages here, only when I moved them to the proper name. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR]] 12:43, 30 January 2007 (CST) :There are templates for the x11 colours now. Survivor armor has them in use already. I'll try to remember to fix all the rest later. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 14:35, 30 January 2007 (CST) ::All Warrior ones use the templates. I'll make sure any further profession specific ones that are created use them too. Then it's just the common functions that need checking. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 08:08, 1 February 2007 (CST) Stonefist I'm unsure what to do about the art pages for this. I thought we could turn them into actual art pages Stonefist Gauntlets and Lieutenant's Helm by removing the stats stuff. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 01:59, 1 February 2007 (CST) :Either that or redirect to Warrior Knight's Armor - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 01:59, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::I'm for a merge/redirect to Warrior Knight's Armor — Stylva (talk)( ) 03:51, 1 February 2007 (CST) :::I agree, cause the crafting is already there. I'll change it to a redirect because the current page is an art AND function page which is silly. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 03:55, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::::Not silly considering they were created when Prophecies were the only campaign ;) But otherwise, they are a mess, yes. — Stylva (talk)( ) 05:04, 1 February 2007 (CST) Warrior functions I think some of the warrior pages are missing a note about Obsidian headgear. I might fix them but if I forget this note is here to remind me. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 08:42, 1 February 2007 (CST) :NVM it was just one and I fixed it. :) - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 08:53, 1 February 2007 (CST) Note about color templates Template:W-color, Template:R-color etc is the ones to use, see info by Barek on my talk page. — Stylva (talk)( ) 10:09, 1 February 2007 (CST) :I just copied whatever was in use on the warrior ones and changed the letter to r. :S - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 10:15, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::Ah, it's the ones Glynnis changed yesterday, before Barek informed us, I guess. :) But it's in the S&F too, that those templates should be used, so it's official ;) — Stylva (talk)( ) 10:17, 1 February 2007 (CST) Your notes I checked all of the Common function pages. They are all using the new templates. I included headgear in the basic armor page (thanks for the reminder). I will work on moving the headgear art pages "soon". I noticed that you deleted many of the old categories but attually we were still using the category for "info needed". :p I updated the function box template to remove that now. I will check the categories to put them all in Category:Armor as well. --''Glynnis'' 05:35, 4 February 2007 (CST) :Woops. :S - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 08:29, 4 February 2007 (CST) Knight's armor If I'm to follow your instructions on clean up of the armor art box, we will need a redirect to Knight's armor from Ascalon armor. Correct? — Stylva (talk)( ) 10:16, 6 February 2007 (CST) :Yes, that's correct. I missed a few of the profession redirects until after I finished. That way you can put "Ascalon armor" in the usage for War Prof Asc Armor page. :) - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 19:59, 6 February 2007 (CST)